Tome Art Online
by FreedomLost25
Summary: Tome has been shut down. Hell, because of Sword Art Online, no one really played it anymore anyway. So, Alpha was left now without friends, a place to have fun, his parents running away, and an older sister that hates his guts. So when he wins a copy of Sword Art Online, he hopes to find new friends. Instead he found himself in a bloodbath... with no escape.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Prologue

Alpha was bored with the kind of boredom that kills people. Mainly due to the fact that Tome's entire system had just up and crashed. That meant no more Kirbopher, or Flamegirl, or Nylocke the role-player. Heck, even Gamecrazed had really grown on him. Now he had no way to play with any of them.

Alpha didn't exactly know how it started, but this new game everyone was talking about, Sword Art Online, seemed to make Tome completely obsolete, especially with the NervGear. Of course Alpha stayed loyal to Tome, until one day, the game just wouldn't start. Alpha later learned that some hacker had completely destroyed Tome's databases, and since nothing was saved, the company who owned it just shut the game down.

At first, Alpha just thought it was some stupid joke that would end soon. But Tome never went back online. Alpha made the first and best friends he'd ever had before, and now he had no way to contact them. So Alpha did what he normally does: close him off. He lived alone anyway, so it was no big deal, but he found that the bonds he had were not so easily broken. He missed his friends terribly, and hoped they'd meet again someday.

Alpha then decided he would try to make new friends, but being the shy person he is, he couldn't do it face to face. So he did the next best thing. He pre-ordered Sword Art Online. After all, he made plenty of friends in one RPG, why couldn't he make more in another.

Finally, the game had come, along with his NervGear on the day of launch. So he set himself up. He had prepared the NervGear, along with the game and went through startup.

Sign-in:

Username: Alpha

Password: BlazingFist

Configuration Start:

Hands: OK

Legs: OK

Head: OK

Torso: OK

Select Language: English

ERROR Virus Detected, Running Diagnostic

Virus Disappeared, Threat Neutralized

Game Start

Alpha looks at the crowd surrounding him, then at his hands, and clenches them into fists. He smiles to himself.

Alpha: Alright! Let's get started!

Alpha hears that chatter from everyone around him as he looks around the city. Everything feels so real to him, as well as the stunning city. Alpha finds a stand with players giving out books.

Beta Tester: Please get your information books here! Everything we know about enemies and bosses is right in this book!

Alpha: 'Wow that sounds pretty useful. Better pick one up.'

Our red-headed hero heads to the bookstand, picks up an info book, and walks off. Alpha then finds a full body mirror in another shop. He sees his avatar, with his spiky hair, and sharp teeth. His avatar resembles that of his avatar from Tome.

Alpha: 'Who knows, maybe I'll find my friends around here.

Walking out of the city, and into the grasslands, he sees two men fighting a boar. One is rolling on the floor, covering his crotch, while the other is simply looking down. Alpha gives it his best shot not to laugh, but he does so anyways.

The two look over at him. The one on the floor had a mad look, and the one standing had a questioning one.

Klein: "What so god damn funny about getting hit in the nads?!

Alpha: "Well, you do know you can't feel pain in this game, right?

Klein: "Oh… heh, right. So anyway, I'm Klein, and this is Kirito. Who're you?"

The guy named Kirito waved at Alpha.

Alpha: "Sup, I'm Alpha; it's nice to meet you!"

Klein and Kirito: "Hey Alpha."

Kirito: 'This guy seems alright'

Klein: 'What's up with the teeth?'

Kirito: "So how did you get your starting weapon?"

Kirito pointed at the Nodachi at Alpha's side.

Alpha: Oh, this thing? I don't know, I just kind of started with it.

Kirito: Huh, strange. I thought all blades were smaller than that.

Alpha: Dude, I don't know. It's not like I was a beta tester.

Klein: "Well, heck, I have to log out. I've got a pizza waiting for me in the outside world."

Alpha: "Really? What Kind?"

Klein: "Teriyaki and Mayo!"

Alpha: "Urgh, forget I asked…"

Klein: "Don't knock it till ya try it bro! What the hell!?"

Alpha: "What's wrong?"

Klein: "There's no log out button.

Alpha: "Are you sure?"

Kirito: "Yeah, it's not on my menu either."

Alpha: "Huh, strange. Maybe it's a bug?"

Kirito: "Probably. Try calling the game master."

Klein: "I've been doing that for a while now, but he's not picking up."

The three guys were then encased in a blue light and transported to the fountain in the center of floor one. So far, Alpha didn't really care for the constant chatter… Until he heard something he never thought he would've heard again.

Nylocke: Nylocke! Master of Curiosity!

Kirito: Oh no, a role player. This won't end well.

Klein: At least we know whose dying first. What do you think Al-

Alpha was already half way towards the area. Eventually he discovered the source of the yell. It was indeed Nylocke, still with his green, dragon like skin (which Alpha has no idea how he got that in this game, everyone was supposed to be human) and the large sword in hand.

Alpha: Nylocke! Hey, over here!

Nylocke: Why, Sir Alpha! You have joined in this great conquest as well?

Alpha: Of course! Is anyone else around here?

Kirbopher: Of course we are. What did you expect?

Alpha then saw the first true friend he ever made. As his avatar, Kirbopher was still just a small bit shorter than Alpha was. Kirbopher had his normal Link clothing, along with his normal stupid fairy hat, and broadsword at his side.

Alpha: Kirb! Still starting your attacks with action noises?

Kirbopher: Hah, well, screw you too. Or, is that Flamegirl's jo- oww! Why would you do that?

Flamegirl: Shut up Kirb! Seriously.

The girl that attacked Kirbopher with a vicious fist was, in Alpha's unprofessional opinion, quite beautiful. Flamegirl stayed with long fire colored hair, with facepaint as well. She carried a wakizashi at her side.

Alpha: Flamey, hey how's it going?

Flamegirl: Okay I guess. But it's really great to see you!

Alpha: Yeah, heh, you too.

Kirbopher: Oh God, just get a room already.

Alpha and Flamegirl: SHUT UP KIRB!

Kirbopher: Okay, okay, jeez. Who knows, maybe Alpha found a new girl already.

Alpha: Kirb, stop being an idiot, please.

Kirbopher: Hey man, I'm just saying…

Flamegirl: Anyway… So did you?

Alpha: Did I what?

Flamegirl: Ummm-

Nylocke: She wants to know if another has used their womanly wiles on- mmph!

Flamegirl jumps on Nylocke, and covers his mouth with her hand.

Flamegirl: Shut up Nylocke!

Alpha: Womanly Wiles?

Gamecrazed: She wants to know if there's another girl in your life.

Alpha: Christ! Come on man, don't do that.

Somehow appearing directly behind Alpha was Gamecrazed. He wore a black sweatshirt with the hood up, as well as a facemask, and sunglasses.

Gamecrazed: What is it you're speaking of?

Alpha: You know, the sneaking up on people. You're way to quiet.

Gamecrazed: All I'm doing is moving around like I normally do.

Alpha: Yeah… well… stop it, I guess?

Kirbopher: Wow, you sure told him.

Alpha: Shut up Kirb.

Flamegirl: Look, this is all great and dandy, but shouldn't we be listening to the GIGANTIC MAN IN THE SKY!?

The team turns around to find a huge cloaked person coming out of a portal. The hood to his cloak covers his eyes.

?: Greetings players. I am your game master, Akiho Kayaba. You may have noticed that there I no log out button on your menu's. I am here to inform you that this is not an error.

Alpha: I've got a bad feeling about this.

Akihiko Kayaba: This is a genuine feature in Sword Art Online.

Random person: What?

Random person: Stop messing around! I have a meeting to get to tomorrow!

Kayaba: You see, Sword Art Online was created for a specific function that has already been carried out. It has been made to give me control of my own world.

Random person: Oh my god!

Random person: This can't be happening!

Alpha: C'mon guys, let's go.

We see the group leave the area.

Kirito: Where did Alpha go?

Kayaba: Now, to finish this game you have to-

Alpha: Hey asshole. We beat floor one already. Can we go home now?

Kayaba: What- but, how?

Kirbopher: Dude it was fucking easy.

Kayaba: Bu- wh- I- no it's not! There is no way you could've

Alpha shows the boss's nodachi to Kayaba

Alpha: Game. Set. Match

Kayaba: Well… you still have to beat 99 more floors. And if you don't, you'll be dead.

We see Alpha talking to Flamegirl.

Kirbopher: Oh sorry, did you say something?

Kayaba: Stop it! That is it! Fuck you guys. Just use the stupid mirrors already. I don't even care anymore.

Kayaba then disappears… with the group still standing where his shoulder was.

Kirbopher: Well that's just

Everyone else: SHUT UP KIRRRRRRrrrrrrrrbbbb!

Each group member appears to be falling to their deaths. But then there is a bright light, and the sound of flapping wings.

The group is taken up by Alpha, each one being gently set down.

Kirbopher: What? Dude, when did you get those wings?

Alpha: I- I don't know. I just, acted. Hey, didn't the big guy say something about a mirror.

Everyone in the fountain area took a mirror out from there inventory, and looked at it. There was suddenly a flash of light. All of the sudden you hear-

? : Hey you're not a girl!

?: Hey, you lied about being eighteen!

Yep, you guessed it. Everyone changed to their true faces. Even the good old Tome group.

Alpha saw his normal human appearance (minus the angel wings). His hair had flattened, but maintained its crimson color. His hairline reached the back of his neck, with his hair also covering his eyebrows. His eyes were a deep sea blue, with a really lean, but toned, physique.

Kirbopher: Aw man, you're a pretty boy!? That sucks.

Alpha looked over to see Kirbopher. He seemed to be around 19 years of age, with chocolate brown hair, and a skinnier physique compared to Alpha.

Flamegirl: Shut up Kir…

Alpha turned his curious gaze to Flamegirl. He found that her name suited her quite well. Her hair was around shoulder length, and strawberry blonde. To put it lightly, Flamegirl looked like a super model.

Alpha: So… this is what you really look like? I can see why you had a stalker back on Tome.

Flamegirl blushed. Sure that comment was a little untactful, but that showed her he was being honest. She looked back up to see Alpha looking to the crowd.

Alpha: Hmm, I wonder…

Alpha ran off into the crowd, looking for his newfound friends Klein and Kirito. He looked all throughout the crowd, until he finally found Klein… staring open mouthed at something.

Alpha: Klein, hey buddy, you awake?

Klein simply points before him. When he looked in that direction he saw a girl with long black hair. She was also wearing Kirito's… exact… outfit…

Alpha: K-K-K-Kirito!?

Of course, his good friends discovered this scene at that exact moment.

Kirbopher: HAH! So you did have another girl! Holy crap man, I-

Flamegirl: Shut up Kirb.

Flamegirl looked particularly dangerous. Normally Alpha wouldn't have minded this… if that anger wasn't directed at him.

Alpha: Hey Flamey… uh, this is Kirito. Kirito, this is Flamegirl.

Kirito looked oddly more focused than usual, and looked at Flamegirl with lighting in her eyes. Lightning that was counteracted by Flamegirl's own.

Flamegirl: Nice to meet you.

Kirito: You too.

Poor, poor Alpha. He doesn't know what's in store for him. Well, he goes through this pain for our enjoyment.

Nylocke: Lady Kirito, if you could not use your womanly wiles on Sir Alpha, that would be greatly appreciated.

Kirito: Womanly… what?

Gamecrazed slides in out of nowhere.

Gamecrazed: He doesn't want you to steal Alpha from Flamegirl.

Flamegirl: Guys, please shut up!

Kirbopher: Finally! I'm not the-

Flamegirl: SHUT UP KIRB!

Kirito: So… how did you beat the boss anyway?

Alpha: Well… I'd personally love to tell you I knew where I was going but… I just got us lost and we stumbled on the boss door.

Kirito: Fine, but, how did you beat it?

Kirbopher: Heh, uh, funny story…

 **About 20 minutes earlier**

Alpha: Okay, so, we are definitely lost. Any ideas?

Kirbopher: Can we just go back and eat something.

Flamegirl: There is no way you're still hungry! We just ate some rabbit back there.

Kirbopher: And can I just say it's awesome that Alpha knows how to cook? Seriously, I mean, I thought it was going to be Flamegirl!

Flamegirl: What's that supposed to mean?

Alpha: Kirb, I'm doing this not out of anger, but of fear for your life… shut up.

Kirbopher: Probably a good idea.

Gamecrazed: I am curious as well. How do you know how to cook?

Alpha: That's a long story that we don't have time for.

Kirbopher: Well, unless we find a boss, we're going to be-oof!

It appears that a large door was in the groups path, and Kirb promptly ran into it.

Kirbopher: Huh. Well, I think we found the boss level.

Nylocke: How do you figure that, Squire Kirbofer?

Kirbopher: My name is Kirbopher, and I'm not a squire! And I mean come on; it's a big ominous door inside a forest in the middle of scenic nowhere. What else could it be?

Alpha: Well… it could be a dungeon?

Kirbopher: … Shut up.

Flamegirl: How rude.

Nylocke: You must learn better manners squire!

Kirbopher: Oh, so when it's Alpha, it's not cool to say it, huh?

Alpha: Look, maybe we should just leave. We don't have time for thi-

Nylocke: Prepare to meet your doom boss! For I, Nylocke! Master of Defeating Bosses! Shall be there to defeat you.

Kirbopher: All right lets kick some ass!

Flamegirl: Hey guys, wait up!

Alpha: … Gamecrazed, why does no one listen to me?

Gamecrazed: I don't know. You seem commanding enough.

Alpha: *Sigh* Let's just go after them.

Gamecrazed: Hopefully they haven't died just yet.

Kirbopher: aaaaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

There was a large crash on the other side of the room.

Alpha: Kirb! Are you dead?

Kirbopher: Screw you!

Gamecrazed: He's fine. Now, we should probably help the others.

Alpha and Gamecrazed journeyed to the boss. We see Flamegirl fighting off the minions, while Nylocke attacked the boss.

Nylocke: Hello other friends! If you could assist me, that would be greatly appreciate- oof!

Nylocke was thrown across the room by the boss.

Alpha: Gamecrazed, go help Nylocke.

Gamecrazed: And just what, pray tell, would you be doing?

Alpha: Something stupid. And deadly.

Flamegirl was then attacked by the mobs, and thrown to the floor.

Alpha: Crap!

As the final blow was about to be struck, Alpha jumped in front of the sword.

Alpha, only being level one, took a lot of damage. He had less than ten percent of his health left at this point. Alpha listened long enough to know what this meant.

Alpha: 'At least… I got to see… my friends… one more time…'

?: NO! I REFUSE TO LET MY HOST DIE IN SUCH A WAY! FOOLISH BOY, I WILL FINISH THIS MY SELF!

Alpha picked himself off the floor. But he didn't seem to be "Alpha" any more. His hair changed into a crimson color not unlike blood. There was a static aura around him. This aura seemed malicious in nature. Then Alpha looked up. His eyes, blood red, with slit pupils leveled his gaze on the sentinels. They seemed to hesitate at first, as if they sensed the power coming from him. One of the sentinels' programming guided it to attack Alpha.

Big mistake.

Alpha's hand darted forward so fast that it could barely be seen with the naked eye. Alpha's hand ripped right through the sentinel's body. The code took a while to disperse around Alpha's fist.

Alpha: Who's next? Anyone?

The next three sentinels attacked our hero. With one punch each, he hit each one back into the wall. They all dispersed into separate coding.

Alpha: And then there was one. So, big guy, are you going to be a challenge, or should I just end this now?

The boss roared at Alpha. Taking its axe, the blade was aimed for our hero's head. However, it stopped in front of his face. Everyone then took the time to look at the hand lifted in front of his face. Alpha stopped the axe in its place. He then took hold with both hands, and flipped the boss, axe and all, over his head. The boss skidded on the floor and ran into the wall. The boss's first health bar was nearly depleted from the force of the throw.

Alpha: Was that all? This is getting pretty boring.

The boss stood up, and charged Alpha again. This time however, Alpha charged as well. Jumping just before he reached the boss, Alpha made it too head level with the boss, and, using his fist, struck the boss back again. The boss struck the wall yet again, making a crater. The boss now had one health bar left.

The boss was enraged. It pulled out its next weapon, a nodachi, much larger than the one strapped to Alpha's side.

Alpha: Changing tactics, are you? Well, it won't help.

The boss once again swung in our hero's direction with its blade, but Alpha once again stopped the blade. This time, Alpha swung the boss into the nearby wall, and stripped him of his weapon. The boss was now kneeling, with its head bowed low. There was around 30 percent of the boss's last health bar left.

Alpha: I'm done playing with you. Game over!

With a mighty swing, Alpha beheaded the boss with its own weapon, and leaving the boss to disperse into coding like the monsters before it.

The static aura around alpha died down, as he fell to his knees. The large weapon the boss had once held in its hand shrank to a size manageable enough for Alpha to hold with two without his new power. A message appeared in front of Alpha.

Congratulations: You've gotten the Last Attack Bonus!

Item: Coat of Midnight

Equip?

Yes No

Alpha had no need for the coat at the moment, so he stored it in his inventory. He then saw his friends staring open mouthed at him.

Alpha: Hey guys! Um, I think the Forbidden Power is back.

 **Present**

Alpha: So yeah, I've got a cool Midnight Coat now. Do you want it Kirito?

Kirito: You're just giving me your last attack bonus? Just like that.

Alpha: Well yeah, it's not like I'm going to need it.

Kirito: I… thank you… thank you so much!

The black haired female jumped onto Alpha, effectively glomping him.

Flamegirl: Hey, get off him!

Kirito: Let me think about that for a moment… how about no?

The lightning eyes were once again in full effect.

Kirbopher: I knew this day would come.

Everyone stared at Kirbopher.

Kirbopher: Alpha… you have begun the path of every man's dream to walk… YOU ARE GOING TO CREATE A HAREM OF BEAUTIFU- oof!

Our unfortunate side characters rant was ended by two fists.

Flamegirl + Kirito: SHUT UP KIRB!

Alpha: Stop saying such idiot things!

Kirbopher: Deny all you want, but I can already see it happening.

Alpha: Why are you such an asshole? Why?

Kirbopher: Do you know how much fun messing with your life is? Answer: Very.

 **AN: Read, Review, Whatever you feel like. All reviews, flames included are welcome. Later.**


End file.
